


the time of albion is near

by myrddinthewizard



Series: how to love a liar [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oop, and merlin gets drunk bc why not, arthur's growing up so fast, basically they all sad, but i tagged them for selfish reasons, gwaine is the best friend everyone needs, is that character development i see??, merlin is not thriving, note: arthur and merlin are broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddinthewizard/pseuds/myrddinthewizard
Summary: “I don’t know of an Emrys. Can you take me to him?”“He’s still not revealed himself? Emrys is your protector, Arthur Pendragon. It is his destiny to guide you and help you unite Albion and become the Once and Future King. The immortal Emrys is just coming of age and achieving his purpose. He’s been by your side for years.” Iseldir watched Arthur’s face as if urging him to figure it out on his own.The words were familiar. So very familiar.(aka the emrys reveal)
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: how to love a liar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058711
Comments: 26
Kudos: 187





	the time of albion is near

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BCC
> 
> (makes sense if you read the series in order)

> _“Why does he call me Emrys?”_
> 
> _“Because that is your name.”_
> 
> \- Merlin and Kilgharrah

“I need your advice.”

Gaius paused, glancing up to meet Arthur’s eyes. “I’m sorry?”

“Is anyone else going to be stopping by for a while?” Arthur asked, praying that he understood the underlying meaning. Based on the way Gaius’ eyebrow arched up, he did.

“No. My next appointment is at noon. How can I help you, your majesty?”

Arthur collapsed into the chair and dropped his head into his hands. “I’m planning on repealing the ban on magic.”

Gaius closed his book and took his glasses off, folding them carefully. “Are you?”

Arthur leveled a look at Gaius. “Yes, I am. I realize that the law is wrong and so many people have died because of these foolish laws. And they need to be changed.”

“Then why have you come to me?”

“I know nothing about magic. I have to do this in the right way or life will just go back to how it was before the purge.” _It was your birth that even started the Great Purge so really, it’s all your fault._ Arthur clenched his teeth as Merlin’s words echoed back to him. He pushed it away. “You used to dabble in magic. I know that.”

Gaius pursed his lips, looking away. “I’m afraid I won’t be of much help. Have you considered talking to someone else?”

“I don’t know anyone else with magic.”

Gaius just stared at Arthur, his eyes saying everything that Arthur didn’t want to admit. “I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish, Arthur.”

Arthur swallowed, looking away. “I need your advice. Your advice. Not anyone else’s.”

Gaius was silent for another moment. “Go to the druids. There’s a camp at the edge of the kingdom. They know what it was like living under your laws so if anyone can help you fix those injustices, it’s the druids.”

Gaius got up and grabbed a book from his shelf. Flipping through it, he took out a small map and pushed it over. “It should be a day's ride. You must go alone and unarmed.”

“Unarmed?”

“Yes. Leave your sword and armor outside the camp. They’re wary of you as it is.” Gaius said, tracing his finger over to show where the camp was.

“They’re never going to let me in. After all that I’ve done—”

“The druids are forgiving people. If you are truly willing to make amends and do what is right, they will help you as best they can.” 

Arthur dragged the map towards him. “This is the best you can do for me?”

Gaius pursed his lips. “If you’re worried about not being able to get their help, there is someone you can take with you to help make things peaceful. Someone you know would be willing.”

Arthur’s face hardened immediately. “That’s enough, Gaius. I’ll go alone.”

Gaius looked almost disappointed but nodded nonetheless. “Be careful, Arthur. The druids are peaceful but if you make one wrong move, you won’t escape alive. They are very protective of their families and you are deemed a threat, don’t think that they’ll spare you.”

Arthur sucked in a breath. “Do they think that using magic to fight against me is going to help their case?”

Gaius simply leaned forward. “What do they have to lose, Sire?”

Arthur fell silent, standing up.

Gaius’s face went almost sympathetic. “Don’t be afraid. Magic is but a tool for them to use.”

“Maybe, but it’s something I can’t defend myself against.”

“Maybe not. But there are people around you who strive to do that for you. If you open your eyes and realize that, maybe you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

Arthur grit his teeth at Gaius’ tone and stalked to the door. “I know what I’m doing and know how to do it. Don’t patronize me. And don’t tell Merlin anything.”

Gaius didn’t reply, simply returning his book to the shelf and Arthur found himself stuck to the floor. After a moment, Gaius spoke up, not even looking over at Arthur. “You’re crumpling the map. Get going, Sire. I have patients coming soon. And Merlin will be back with my herbs so if you wish to avoid him then I suggest you leave.”

Arthur couldn’t help but wonder why Gaius was mad at him but he didn’t have time to contemplate that as he swiftly left, escaping to his chambers before he could run into the one person he was trying hard to avoid. But as the days went on, he found himself forgetting why. 

* * *

Merlin watched as Arthur packed up his bags and pulled himself up to his horse. Gwen was helping him, though she seemed reluctant to let him go. Every part of Merlin ached to go up and demand where he was going but he knew that would never end well. Merlin gripped the outside wall of the castle to stop himself from bolting after him or at least putting a tracking device on him. _Just let me go._

Merlin closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He never realized how much of his life revolved around Arthur and now he hadn’t even talked to Arthur in nearly a week and he was slowly going insane.

“Hey, mate. You alright?”

Merlin jumped, tearing his eyes open to see Gwaine leaning against the wall near him. Merlin glanced back over to the courtyard and found Arthur long gone. His heart clenched in his chest.

“Merls?” Gwaine’s voice was soft and filled with worry. “You look like you need a drink.”

Merlin met his gaze, the idea of fresh mead sending a dark thrill through him. “You’re paying.”

“I never thought of you as a guy to drink before noon,” Gwaine commented, watching with interest as Merlin gulped down an entire tankard. “I’m guessing this has something to do with the princess?”

Merlin shot him a dirty look. “You think?”

Gwaine leaned over. “Give me the word and I’ll kill him for you.”

“Don’t be stupid, Gwaine,” Merlin muttered, refilling his drink.

“I'm serious. He’s out of his mind if he actually sacked you. I’ve barely seen you these past few weeks and I don’t know what happened but—”

Merlin turned to Gwaine, suddenly serious. “Don’t abandon him. You’re Arthur’s knight, not mine. He’s already lost so many people and I can’t— you can’t leave him.”

“And what about you? You’ve lost people too. We both know that I joined the knighthood for you—”

“Don’t. You’re Arthur’s knight. I’m fine.”

“Are you? Merlin, I’ve never seen you in a tavern before. You don’t drink. Clearly, he hurt you.”

Merlin scoffed, looking away. “Arthur didn’t do anything wrong, alright? Why the hell are you so quick to attack him?”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me that _you_ hurt Arthur?”

Merlin gripped his tankard and swallowed roughly. “He told me to let him go. That he had to live his own life or some bullshit.”

“Merlin—” Gwaine reached for Merlin’s third tankard but he pulled away.

“And so he’s moved on and is leaving and going on quests and I’m not even there to protect him. He could be out dead because of a bunch of bandits or something and I wouldn’t even know.”

“I think Arthur can defend himself against a few bandits, Merlin.”

“Can he? Because I’m always there to help him.” Merlin snapped. “I’m always the one to break the stupid branches and kill the stupid bandits—”

“Wait, what? What do you mean you break branches?”

Merlin threw his head back and downed another glass, causing Gwaine to wince. “You lot are way more oblivious than you know.”

Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s drink. “That’s enough. Jeez, you’re a lightweight.”

“I’m not lightweight, Gwaine.” Merlin grit out. “I’m fucking magic.”

* * *

Arthur tucked the map into his bag and dropped down from his horse, tying the reigned to a nearby tree. He inched forward and paused, glancing down at his sword. After a moment’s hesitation, he pulled out Excalibur and stabbed it into the ground. He shed off his armor until he was just in his trousers and leather jacket. 

He pushed through the bushes and paused at the edge of the hill, stifling a gasp. Before him, the camp was spread out, reaching as far as Arthur could see. There was a small pond in the center and a bonfire that was lit up as the sun was starting to set. Tents were pitched up and the camp was filled with people and kids. Children ran around in groups and were gathered around the fire talking. The entire camp was practically vibrating with energy. With magic. And it was the most beautiful thing that Arthur had ever seen.

“Can I help you?”

Arthur jumped and turned to see a small girl beside him. Her hair was tied into twin braids and her dark skin shone in the sunlight. 

“Um, yes. I mean you no harm. Could I talk to your leader?” Arthur lowered his voice, hoping he didn’t scare her.

She simply tilted her head, studying Arthur with curious eyes. “I’m Clarine. What’s your name?”

“I’m Arthur Pendragon.”

He immediately regretted saying his name when the girl’s eyes widened in recognition. She stumbled back and was silent for a moment.

“Clarine—”

She screamed, her voice echoing across the entire camp. Arthur cursed. “Wait, no. I mean you no harm—”

Suddenly, the world went flying, and the bark of a tree slammed into his back, pinning him into place. A man loomed before him, dawned in dark robes. “Arthur Pendragon. What are you doing on our lands? This is beyond your realm.”

Arthur resisted the urge to correct him because this was most definitely in his kingdom. “I’m not here to fight. I simply want to make peace and talk.”

“And why should we believe you?”

Arthur swallowed roughly. “I’m planning on repealing the ban on magic. You need not live in fear anymore. I just came for some advice.” 

The druid stared at Arthur, searching his face for any clues. People started to crowd around to watch and guilt churned in his chest when he saw someone pull Clarine away from him. 

“I’m unarmed. I can’t do anything to hurt anyone. Not that I want to. Because I don’t.” Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m just here for a peaceful conversation.”

The druid stepped closer. “You’re going to repeal the ban? And you want our advice?”

Arthur managed a nod, not daring to open his mouth again. After what felt like an eternity, the bonds holding him to the tree loosened and Arthur stumbled.

“Well then, come along, Arthur Pendragon. I look forward to hearing this.”

Arthur’s skin itched from the dark look that Iseldir, the druid camp leader, gave him. His tongue felt like cotton and he found himself more terrified than he’d been for any mission he’d ever gone on. 

“I realize my father and I have committed many atrocities against your people. But all I seek is peace. The ban needs to be repealed so that your people can be free but I know absolutely nothing about magic. I was hoping that I could find some clarity here.” Arthur hated to admit that he didn’t know anything but he knew in his heart that the first step was admitting his ignorance.

Iseldir leaned forward. “Most people don’t understand magic. Not even sorcerers themselves. Emrys has told me that one day, you would do the right thing, but I admit, I never completely believed him.” 

“Emrys?”

“Our leader. The greatest warlock to walk the earth. If anyone can help you learn, it’s Emrys.” Iseldir said, his voice infuriatingly calm. 

“I don’t know of an Emrys. Can you take me to him?”

“He’s still not revealed himself? Emrys is your protector, Arthur Pendragon. It is his destiny to guide you and help you unite Albion and become the Once and Future King. The immortal Emrys is just coming of age and achieving his purpose. He’s been by your side for years.” Iseldir watched Arthur’s face as if urging him to figure it out on his own.

The words were familiar. So very familiar. 

_I swore to myself the first day I met you that I would stay here and protect you until the day I die._

Arthur inhaled sharply, his mind pulling itself into the past.

_It’s my destiny to make you the greatest king that Camelot has ever known._

No. Arthur refused to accept that. He couldn’t be Emrys. Not him. Anybody but him. He was just a stupid, useless sorcerer who stumbled into his life. He couldn’t be—

_I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you._

Arthur launched himself to his feet, startling the druids, who immediately went on defense. “You’re lying. He can’t be Emrys.”

Iseldir didn’t move. He only stared, the almost sympathetic look in his eyes infuriating Arthur. “You are his destiny, Arthur Pendragon. And he is yours, whether you like it or not.”

“No. No. I came here to find out magic for myself, not to get pushed back to Merlin. It’s like he’s everywhere and the moment I try to push him away everyone keeps pulling us back together.” Arthur snarled.

“You cannot separate two halves of the same coin no matter how hard you try. You can push Emrys away and convince yourself that you’re better off without him, but every path you take will lead you right back. You cannot escape your destiny.” Iseldir stood up, moving closer. 

“Merlin can’t be Emrys. He’s useless. He’s half-good at magic and he’s a bumbling fool. He can’t be immortal or the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth, that’s bullshit.” Arthur snapped, backing away.

“I’m not here to tell you what to believe. You asked me to open you to the world of magic. To show you the good in it. If you haven’t changed your mind, you’re welcome to explore. I don’t see a threat in you, Pendragon.” Iseldir swept past Arthur and pulled open the tent. “It’s getting dark. Stay the night. Make your decision by morning.”

And he disappeared along with the other hesitant druids, leaving Arthur painfully alone.

* * *

Gwaine froze, the words replaying itself in his mind. “You’re… fucking magic? Was it any good?”

Merlin blinked up at Gwaine. “What? Ew, no. What the hell, Gwaine?”

“Here I was thinking magic was a power, but it seems that you’ve slept with the human incarnate of it.” Gwaine mused.

Merlin snatched his drink back. “Don’t be a fool, Gwaine. I can’t sleep with myself.”

Gwaine shrugged. “Well, that’s deba— wait, what?”

Merlin chugged down the rest of it and Gwaine was worried that his friend had lost his mind. “What are you talking about?”

Merlin leaned over, breathing the stench of mead over Gwaine’s face. “I am magic, dumbass. I’m literal magic.”

Gwaine cursed and slapped a hand over Merlin’s mouth. “Quiet down.”

Merlin pulled back, rolling his eyes, seemingly unaware of the huge secret he’d just dropped. Gwaine looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “You have magic?”

Merlin raised his tankard to Gwaine in a toast. “To me, for having magic and killing everyone I love.”

Gwaine snatched the drink away. “Is this why Arthur pushed you away? Because he found out?”

Merlin leaned over the counter to get another glass but Gwaine was quick to steal it away. “Yeah. He thinks that I don’t trust him.”

“Well, of course, you don’t. He’s the king and your literal existence is treason.” Gwaine felt anger swell through his veins. What gave Arthur the right to push Merlin away?

“And yet I told his knight.”

“I’m not Arthur’s knight. I’m yours.” Gwaine said, watching as Merlin’s face crumpled with grief.

“Yeah, well, my entire life is dedicated to Arthur. So really, you’re Arthur’s knight. He’s my only purpose. Without him, I’m just a useless, clumsy peasant boy who doesn’t have a care in the world.” Merlin dropped his head onto the table.

“Well, you know what? Fuck him.”

Merlin looked up. “I have. Multiple times.”

“You’re so much more than Arthur’s servant or his protector. You’re Merlin, magic or not.”

“I don’t have a purpose, Gwaine.”

“Then find one, Merls. You must have something that you’ve always wanted to do but couldn’t because Arthur was in the way.” Gwaine urged.

Merlin heaved a sigh. “I don’t have anything, Gwaine. I lost it. I failed at keeping everyone I love safe and I’ve pushed everyone away and now Arthur pushed me away and I can't even blame him. I lied to him about everything. Maybe he’s right. Maybe I am a lie. That’s all I am. Everything, all the laughter, and the smiles and the love, it was a lie.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. You love him. I don’t know why, but you do. I see the way you look at each other. That’s not a lie. He knows now, right? So, try and be open with him. Gain his trust again.” Gwaine fought to keep his voice steady.

Merlin just shook his head miserably and flopped against him. Gwaine hooked his arms under Merlin’s and dragged him up. “Come on. You need to sleep and be sober for dinner.”

Merlin didn’t complain as Gwaine dragged him out. It was only until Merlin had collapsed into Gwaine’s bed— he didn’t dare risk it with Gaius— that he spoke up again.

“You’re not mad? For the magic or the lying?” Merlin's voice was painfully soft.

Gwaine leaned over and brushed Merlin’s hair away from his face. “Never. I understand. And once you sleep, I’m going to go and knock some sense into Arthur.”

Merlin grabbed his wrist. “Don’t. It’s okay.”

“Merlin—”

“You’re right. I-I have to find my purpose. And it’s not Arthur.”

Gwaine smiled softly. “No. Your life is so much more than just Arthur. Your life is your own and you’ll do amazing things.”

A lazy smile spread over Merlin’s face and Gwaine’s heart clenched. “You’re a good friend, Gwaine.”

Gwaine simply pulled the sheets up and watched as Merlin curled in on himself.

How this man had kept such a huge secret was beyond him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hurt but Merlin had more important things to worry about. And besides, he would never push him away. Not like Arthur did.

* * *

Arthur resisted the urge to flinch as the young druid girl, Clarine, settled on the log beside him and whispered a spell. Her eyes were nervous but determined as they flooded gold. She cupped her palms and a small fire flickered within her fingers. 

“It’s not real. You can touch it.” Her voice was soft.

Arthur took in a breath and reached out, carefully sliding his palm into hers. The fire was nothing but a small tingle on his hand. “It’s beautiful.”

He pulled back, shocked when the fire clung to his skin. He tried patting it off, but it was stuck. “What is this? It won’t get off me. What—”

“Easy.” Clarine grabbed his wrists and smiled softly. She smoothed her hand over his skin and the fire extinguished. Arthur pulled back immediately, trying to ignore the frantic beating of his heart. Clarine, if anything, looked amused at his reaction.

“I don’t know why I was so scared of you. You’re like an ignorant baby rabbit.”

Arthur sputtered. “What?”

Clarine laughed. “Thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?”

Clarine raised an eyebrow, looking far too knowledgeable for someone that barely reached Arthur’s forearms. “Growing up, I heard of the legends. About how you were going to unite us all. And it’s finally happening. I can finally be free.”

Arthur swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry. For all that I put your people through.”

“Can you do me a favor? I have a friend, Enid. She lost her family in the purge. She’s terrified of you and I tried to tell her that you’re basically harmless but she won’t listen. And I- I just want her to be happy.” Clarine’s voice went soft as she gestured to the lone figure at the edge of the camp.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Clarine jumped to her feet and tugged at Arthur’s shirt. “Come on.”

Arthur recently followed her into the shadows. Clarine sat down and created a golden ball of light that had Arthur stumbling back. She gestured for him to sit down.

“Enid. I want you to meet someone.”

The young girl, Enid, glanced up. She was curled into herself, her hair falling in waves and hiding half her face. Arthur crouched down and tried to make himself less intimidating. “Hi, Enid. I’m Arthur.”

Enid whimpered slightly and backed up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Arthur forced himself to keep talking and not break down. “I wanted to apologize for your family. I know that nothing I do can bring them back but I’m doing everything I can to make sure that this never happens again.”

Enid didn’t reply, simply burrowing herself further into her arms. Arthur took in a deep breath and moved forward again. “I’m repealing the ban. In just a few days, you’ll be free. In fact, I’ll do it the moment I get home. You will never have to live in fear again. You can be safe.”

Enid shook her head. “Go away.”

Arthur’s heart broke at her trembling voice. How much of a monster was he, if this little girl was so terrified of him? Could he really blame Merlin for not trusting him if he was truly responsible for all this fear and disgust and shattered families? Arthur shook away thoughts of Merlin.

“I won’t bother you. I’m learning too. I’ve been ignorant to this world my entire life and I seek to make amends. You don’t have to forgive me. Just know that I’m doing everything I can to make things better.”

Enid turned away, silent. Arthur glanced over at Clarine, who was pouting, a hand on Enid’s shoulder. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Arthur stood up and walked away, unable to be near Enid for another second, the guilt threatening to make him collapse. 

He settled back down around the fire and watched a few adults talk quietly, shooting him suspicious glances. They didn’t trust him. Why would they? Arthur dropped his head in his hands and heaved out a sigh. There was still so much Arthur had to figure out, but he knew one thing, this could not be delayed anymore.

The next morning, he was going home. And the first thing he would do is repeal the ban on magic. A ban that had been in place for over twenty years. A ban that had destroyed so many innocent lives. A ban that had no place in Camelot. 

And once he did that, he would worry about everything else.

* * *

Merlin groaned, his head throbbing like he’d slammed it into a wall. Cracking his eyes open it became very clear that he was not in his own chambers. He was in Gwaine’s. Merlin scrambled up, groaning. He pressed a hand to his head and whispered a spell to calm the ache.

Looking over, Gwaine was spread out on the floor, sleeping on a pile of blankets. Merlin stood up and glanced out the window, where the sun was just rising. What had he done last night? The last thing he could remember was moaning to Gwaine about Arthur and chugging down drinks like it was water on a hot day. 

He crept out of Gwaine’s room and made his way back to the physician's chamber, where Gaius was bent over his worktable.

“Merlin. My boy, where were you last night? You never came back for dinner.”

Merlin managed a weak smile. “I think I slept through dinner.”

Gaius wrinkled his nose and leaned back. “Wash your mouth. You reek of mead.”

Merlin frowned. “Where’s Arthur?”

Gaius sighed and looked away. “I sent him to the druids.”

“You what?”

“Don’t give me that look. I wanted him to learn more about magic.”

Merlin stormed forward and forced Gaius to meet his gaze. “So you sent him to the druids? Do you want him to get killed? Jeez, I shouldn’t have gotten drunk last night. I have to go after him. He could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere and I—”

“Have a little more faith in him, Merlin. He’ll be okay.”

“But—”

Gaius leveled a dark look at him, cutting Merlin off. “Arthur, despite whatever you might think, isn’t stupid.”

“Going to the druids is stupid.” Merlin snapped.

“Well, I told him to talk to you but he refused, alright? Let him make his own decisions. He’ll come back when he’s ready.” Gaius squeezed his hand, trying to calm Merlin’s panic.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing Elyan. “Gaius. Merlin. His majesty is back. And he’s called for a meeting.”

Merlin moved forward. “Oh thank god. I have to go yell at him.”

Elyan stopped Merlin with a hand on his chest, easing him back. “I’m afraid you can’t come, Merlin. You’ve been banned from attending court meetings, remember?”

Merlin blinked. “Well, yes. but he went and risked his life for no reason and—”

“Merlin.” Elyan was nothing but apologetic and made Merlin irrationally angry.

“Elyan.” Merlin mocked. “Look, I know that he doesn’t want to see me but—”

“I’m sure Gaius will fill you in on the details later. Why don’t you get dressed and go out into town or something? Get some fresh air?”

Merlin pulled back. “You’re not my mother.”

Elyan pulled the door open for Gaius to go through. “No. I’m your friend. And I won’t pretend to know what’s going on but you have to get yourself together. Your life shouldn’t revolve around Arthur. Go find something else to do. Sitting around like this isn’t going to help.”

Gaius patted his shoulder as he passed. “He’s right. And if you don’t feel like going out, there’s a leech tank that needs to be cleaned, alright?”

Merlin let out a breath under Gaius’s expectant gaze. “Okay.”

* * *

Once Elyan and Gaius hurried in, the guards shut the courtroom doors and left Arthur with his closest knights and court members. Arthur had yet to stop by his chambers and probably looked ruffled up rushing back home through the woods but he barely cared right now.

“I know that many of you were wondering where I went off to yesterday morning. I went to a druid camp.”

One of the council members, frowned as if he’d misheard it. “You went where?”

“A druid camp. I spent the night there and learned about magic and what it’s used for. I don’t consider myself an expert but I do know one thing. Magic isn't inherently evil. It isn’t good either. It’s a tool. It’s power. It’s… beautiful.”

Arthur paced the floor, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. “I met this little girl whose family died in the purge. She could barely look at me. She was terrified and it broke my heart. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and there’s still a lot more to figure out but I know one thing. I don’t need to spend hours trying to write the most perfect speech for this. I don’t need to groan and moan over whether it makes sense or not because it’s so simple. The law is wrong.”

Arthur stopped at the center and turned toward them, slamming his hands on the table, causing some to jump. He met Gwaine’s gaze. He had known from the moment Gwaine had stumbled in that morning, that Merlin had talked to him. He could tell by the fire in his eyes that just ached to yell at him. He silently pleaded with Gwaine to understand. “I’m repealing the ban on magic.”

“Sire—” One of his father’s men started but Arthur held up a hand.

“This is not up for discussion. This is my decision and I stand by it, whether you agree or not. I’ve made many mistakes but there is nothing I regret more than foolishly following my father and destroying innocent lives. Thousands upon thousands for no good reason. And there’s nothing I can do to get those lives back. But I can prevent this from happening again.

“There is much to be discussed but I won’t wait any longer. From this day forth, no matter when I write the actual bill, the death penalty for the use of magic and enchantments is gone. The punishment will be based on the act of magic. If a sorcerer kills someone with magic, we will treat them as we would a murderer. If a sorcerer makes a few harmless flowers or a simple ball of golden light, we will treat them as we would a citizen of Camelot.”

Arthur glanced out the window and part of him could feel Merlin watching. Merlin’s presence lingering around. And for once, he was glad. Let him hear. Let him know that Arthur did this on his own. That maybe Arthur might be worth something. Let this be an accomplishment that Arthur did, not Merlin.

“Those who have magic can use it for good and they will no longer have to live in fear. I’ll make an official statement later, but my word is the law. And my word is that the ban on magic is hereby repealed.”

He called out to Merlin. Urged him to listen. To understand. “You don’t have to live in fear anymore. Never again.”

And back in the physician’s chambers, where Merlin was furiously rubbing the leech tank, everything seemed to slide into place and fit together.

Merlin pulled out and looked up, letting out a low breath. And he knew.

_\--0-o-0--_

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending seemed a bit rushed, I did that on purpose. Arthur realized what had to be done so he went and did it. No dragging it out or making it unnecessary long. This had more Arthur growth than Merlin so the next installment will most likely focus more on Merlin finding out his own life and who he truly is.
> 
> I know this was meant to be the whole Emrys reveal but the point is that Merlin doesn't know that Arthur knows. And this fic was mostly to repeal the ban so Arthur doesn't focus _that_ much on it but it's in here somewhere. It'll be brought up later though. I tried not to make Merlin and Arthur actually interact here to show how distant they actually are and it was much harder than I realized.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
